


More Than Words.

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. Today is the day Sam and Gabriel Winchester become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words.

Gabriel found Sam sitting at their coffee table at almost five in the morning.  
“Sam, why are you up at the ass crack of dawn?”  
“Pamela’s mom just called. Pam’s going into labor.”  
Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. The day finally came. Today was the day Gabriel and Sam were going to become parents. But Sam had a certain look on his face.  
“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
Sam shook his head furiously “No, no. Of course not. I’m not worried.”  
Gabriel took a seat “About?”  
Sam stared into his mug of black coffee “Whether I’d be a good father or not.”  
“You’re kidding me right? Sam, you’re one of the greatest people I’ve ever met and I’m almost 1200 years old. I didn’t just marry you for your killer body. Sure, you had a messed up childhood, but it made you into the man you are now. Are we gonna have some roadblocks? Yeah. Are we gonna make some mistakes with our first kid? You bet your round ass we are. Sam, that’s the journey of parenthood. This kid is gonna make us even stronger, okay?”  
Sam laid a hand over Gabriel’s “You’re right. We should double check everything in the nursery though. Just in case.”  
Gabriel chuckled “Sam, you’ve been nesting for the past couple of months. The nursery is perfect; we’re going to the hospital at two. Come back to bed with me, huh?”  
Sam nodded and let Gabriel lead him back upstairs.  
“Just gotta calm down, Winchester. Just gotta calm down.” Sam chanted to himself as he dozed off to sleep.  
***  
“SAM!” Gabriel threw a Hershey’s pillow at him “Wake up! Get them clothes off and meet me in the shower!” Gabriel winked and gave a little shimmy.  
Sam smiled and stretched as he look at the Stooges alarm clock Gabriel had. 12:00 it read.  
“Shit. I’m gonna be a dad in two hours. Holy fucking shit.” Sam breathed out.  
“Oh Sammy-Darling!” Gabriel hollered from the shower with a thick Southern drawl “Your lover boy is waitin’ for ya, sugar!”  
Sam rolled out of bed “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming you fucking weirdo.”  
“Oh, you’re gonna be coming alright.” Gabriel cackled.  
Sam huffed out a laugh as he pulled off his shirt and sweats and padded into the bathroom.  
He stepped out of his underwear and into the shower.  
“HOLY FUCKING SHIT.”  
“What?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side.  
“Are we bathing in fucking Mordor?” Sam tried to turn the knob in the other direction without touching the burning water.  
“Oh right. I forgot humans were such wimps.”  
“I am not a wimp. I just don’t like having second degree burns all over my body.” Sam tested the water again, thankfully it was safe.  
Both men finally got out of the shower after, uh, business was taken care of.  
There was only an hour left before they had to leave to the hospital. They quickly got dressed. Gabriel emerged from his closet wearing an Elvis jumpsuit.  
“No.” Sam stated and pushed Gabriel back into his closet.  
He reappeared back in his normal wear “I thought the kid could use a laugh after spending nine months on a squishy water bed.”  
“You have all his life to make him laugh, Gabriel. We’re pretending to be normal, remember?”  
“So does that mean I can’t go in there wings and flaming sword out to claim my child, then?” The sarcasm oozed from Gabriel’s voice.  
Sam smacked Gabriel upside the head “Exactly. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” He walked out checking his watch, 1:45.  
The couple madly dashed out the door and piled into Sam’s mustang.  
After dodging traffic, thankfully, they made it to the hospital with seconds to spare.  
“Mr. and Mr. Winchester, I presume?” A nurse in bright yellow scrubs walked over to them.  
“Yeah, hi, that would be us.” Sam shook the nurse’s hand.  
“Are you ready to meet your son?”  
“Our son. Gabriel, we have a son.”  
Gabriel just grinned and took Sam’s hand.  
The nurse, Elena, led them through the corridor and into Pamela’s room.  
Her black curls were a striking contrast again the crisp white pillows. Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw them.  
“Sam! Gabe! Hey, guys.”  
“Hey, Pam. How ya feeling?” Gabriel asked.  
“Like I just push a baby out of my 16 year old vagina.”  
Sam and Gabriel chuckled nervously.  
“Now, you two go and see your baby boy because I know you didn’t just come down here to see me.” Both men thanked her and kissed the top of her head.  
They walked around and stopped when they reached the nursery. They stared at the rows of newborns wondering which one they’d bring home.  
“Hello, there.” Another nurse by the name of Angela came out of the room “Which one is yours?”  
“We don’t know. The mother is Pamela Barnes, we’re the adopting parents.”  
Angela motioned them inside and asked them to don these yellow type ponchos over their clothing “For the protection of the babies.” She said.  
Angela went through the rows, looking at the charts. She came back with a small bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket.  
“Do you have a name for him?” Angela inquired.  
“Ai-Aiden. Aiden Alexander Winchester.” Sam stammered, eyes never leaving the squirming bundle.  
“Okay, just take a seat in the rocking chair.”  
Sam quickly complied and the nurse gently handed him the softly snoring baby.  
“Congratulations to the both of you.” She smiled and exited the room.  
Sam rocked back and forth staring at his newborn son. “Hi, baby.” He cooed “I’m your daddy. And this, this is your papa.”  
Sam looked up at Gabriel’s whose eyes were shedding tears “Damn, I promised myself I wasn’t going to be the first to cry.” He choked out.  
Sam’s own vision started to blur with his tears falling to his cheeks.  
“We’re a family now. A real, honest to goodness, family, Gabriel.”  
Gabriel knelt down and tenderly kissed the top of his son’s head.  
“Welcome to Earth, my boy.”


End file.
